rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anael
Anael (הניאל; Literally meaning the Grace of God), or sometimes known as Haniel, is an Angel that was formerly affiliated with Heaven and was one of the Angels to be cast out during the Heaven Civil War in which Zadkiel usurped Metatron from her seat of power. She is the current guardian of Tsukune Aono after his teacher died and his older sister disappeared. History Anael was an angel born at the dawn of time, born from the intermingling essences of God and Asherah. She was a simple worker angel who lived on the First Heaven, counting carbon atoms for a living. Eventually, humans came into being billions of years later. Her elder sister, the Archangel Lucifer, had fallen from Heaven for tempting her younger siblings, Adam and Eve, from eating from the fruit of the Divine Tree. Years later, she was selected by God to serve the Grigori, a group of Angels, that served her sister and guarded Creation. Bored with her monotonous lifestyle, she dragged her best friend, Cassiel, and jumped on the opportunity. Long after the death of Adam and Eve, Angels entered a war with a creation of her elder sister's known as Demons. The war raged across all of Creation and resulted in the deaths of countless beings. The Grigori remained neutral, opting instead to defend humans and other forms of life on the Earth. After the end of the war, all Angels were recalled to Heaven. The Grigori were called out for not participating in the War by the Seraph Zadkiel. Metatron, the leader of the Seraphs, stood up and defended Anael and the others. However, Anael saw how Zadkiel took this as the opportunity to bring up Metatron's faults as a leader and turned the Angels against her. Some of the angels sided with Metatron and Heaven entered a long war, lasting thousands of years. The Archangels had long since abandoned Heaven. In the end, Metatron lost and the angels who supported her, including Anael, were cast down to the Earth. Anael crashed down to the Earth in 1490 alongside some other angels and landed in China, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of humans and monsters alike. Appearance Anael, despite her extremely advanced age, appears as a young girl in her highschool years. She has shoulder-length brown hair that bears the same softness as silk. She has light blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a light blue hoodie and with a sleeveless, strapless white blouse on the inside that exposes her midriff. Anael also wears thigh-length shorts. She possesses twelve wings that bear the color of the sky during a sunset. Personality Anael is known to be a very playful and outgoing angel. Anael is light-hearted and laid back. She possesses seemingly no respect for the authority of those above her, seeing as she casually walked into Yokai Academy and did not even care about Mikogami's authority. Anael even went as far as to call him an insolent child. She loves messing around and learning new things all the time. Anael finds monsters, especially vampires, interesting despite knowing of their origins. Tsukune refers to her as someone who is eternally high. Despite this, Anael can be serious at times, especially in situations concerning her ward, Tsukune, with whom she is fond of. Upon discovering the injuries he sustained fighting the public safety committee, Anael nearly leveled all of Youkai Academy in a blind fit of rage, injuring many monsters in the process. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Angel and a Grigori, Anael possesses immense levels of strength behind her deceptively frail figure. Tsukune has mentioned that she has turned monsters to showers of blood with a single punch and during the Holy War was capable of taking in large groups of demons at once. Telekinesis: Anael can influence and control matter with her mind, allowing her to move objects around and control them. Photokinesis: As an angel, Anael has powerful control over Light. She is able to use energy strikes capable of vaporizing an army. Her energy strikes left visible burns when she used it on Lilith. Anariel can also create light barriers and light weapons. Smiting: Anael possesses the signature killing touch of angels and demons, allowing them to instantly kill beings much weaker than they are with simple physical contact. Anael has mastered this power to the point where she can smite other being by simply releasing a soft blue light from her palm. She can also hit multiple targets rather than the standard one. Flight: Using her wings, Anael can fly. Invulnerability: As an angel, there are very few things capable of harming or killing her. Sitri was unable to kill her even with his powers and demonic weapons. *'Immunity': Anael is immune to poisons and diseases. She is also immune to most weaponry even the weapons of deities. *'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Anael has immense regenerative abilities. Anael is capable of reforming herself even after her physical form has been destroyed. Teleportation: Anael can teleport to any location. Apportation: Anael was able to apport Artemis away from the battle of Olympus. Astral Perception: Anael can see beings normally invisible. She was able to see reapers gathered around Life’s location. Astral Projection: Anael can project her image. Limited Cosmic Knowledge: Anael possesses an innate basic knowledge of the inner workings of Creation such as the function of souls, the workings of the dimensions, and even the true origin of angels and demons. Anael is also capable of perceiving and noticing irregularities within the time stream even after she has been affected by the change, noticing it as odd. Trivia *Anael's appearance is based on Kizuna AI. *In Judeo-Christian Folklore, Anael/Haniel is often depicted as one of the Seven Archangels. In this fic, Anael is not one but a fallen angel. *Anael is a big fan of Yuri Doujins. Category:CrimsonPyre's pages Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Heros Category:Fanon